Baby Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Felicia and Lovina have their babies.4th in my Tomato Series.


**I don't own Hetalia. Number four in the series. I hope you like. **

Felicia stretched and yawned. She rubbed her baby bump. "Good morning baby Giovanni." She said. They had not found out the gender of the baby, but Felicia just knew it was a boy. "Good morning Ludwig." She said again, kissing her sleeping husband on the cheek.

"Good morning Feli." Ludwig said, still half asleep. "Good morning Giovanni." He said, kissing Felicia's stomache before kissing her. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't really care as long as I get a pickle." Felicia said.

Ludwig laughed. "You are your pickles. Lovina isn't craving pickles." He said, getting out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants and walked out of the room.

Felicia stretched again. She looked at her very prgnant belly and sighed. "Shouldn't be too long before I get to meet you Giovanni." She said. Felicia went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she dressed in a flowing pink skirt, and matching shirt. She then went downstairs to eat whatever Ludwig had fixed, and her pickle. She stepped into the room and froze.

"What's wrong Felicia?" Ludwig asked, seeing his wife just standing there.

Felicia looked down. "I think it's time Ludwig."

For a minute Ludwig was confused, then he followed Felicia's gaze and saw the water on the floor. "Oh Gott." He said. He rushed over to his wife, and sarted to help her out of the house. They got in the car and sarted for the hospital. It wasn't long before Felicia started crying out in pain. Ludwig hated seeing her like this. The last time she was in so much pain, was when they were younger, and fighting the the wars. He hated seeing her in pain.

When they got to the hospital, Ludwig helped Felicia into the building. "I need some help. My wife has gone into labor. Her water has already broke." He said. Some of the nurses gave him strange looks, while a few helped them back. It accured to Ludwig that some might have given him the strange looks because he was hard to understand with his thick German accent. He felt like laughing, and would have if Felicia hadn't screamed in pain.

They rushed into the delivery room. "Call Lovina." Felicia yelled. "Call me sister. I want her here. I will not deliver this bambino until she's here with me. CALL HER!" She yelled through the pain. Ludwig turned to leave and call Lovina, but Felicia grabed his arm. "Not you." She said.

Ludwig looked at the staff. One nurse offered to call Felicia's sister, so Ludwig gave her the number. The nurse went to the front desk, and called the number the German man gave her.

_"Hello?" _ A female voice said when the ringing stopped.

"Yes hi. Id this Mrs. Carriedo?" The nurse asked.

_"Yes it is. Who is this? How can I help you?" _Lovina asked.

"My name is Callie. I'm an RN. I work on the deliver at the hospital. You're sister Felicia Weillschmidt, asked us to contact you. She is in labor, and said she will not give birth until you are with her." The nurse said.

_"Oh, okay. Thank you for calling. I'll be there ASAP."_ Lovina hung up the phone, as did the nurse.

Nurse Callie went back into the room. "Your sister is on her way Mrs. Weillschmidt." She said to the pregnant Italian.

"You can call me Felicia." Felicia said. "Did she say when she'd get here?"

"She just said she would be here ASAP." The nurse said, going back to work.

Felicia nodded. It wasn't long before another pregnant woman came waddleing in. "Felicia." She said, going over to her sister.

"Lovina. Where's Antonio?" Felicia asked.

"In the waiting room." Lovina said.

"Are you Felicia's sister?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Lovina said.

"Good because this baby is coming whether you like it or not." The doctor said.

It didn't take long after that for Felicia to have her baby. They named him Giovanni Heinrich Weillschmidt. Ludwig was overjoyed. He almost fainted when the baby came out. He would say he didn't, but it was true.

Antonio came into the room after everything was cleaned up. "Where is the little guy?" He whispered. Baby Giovanni was laying, alseep, in Felicia's arms. "Well isn't he something." Antonio said, putting his arm around Lovina. "You think our baby will be as cute?" He asked her.

"I hope so." Lovina said. "I hope these people are ready for me, because this baby is coming." Lovina said.

Antoinio looked at her, then felt something wet soaking into his shoe. "Oh my God. Doctor!" He yelled, leading Lovina out of the room.

Felicia hated that she couldn't be in the room with her sister, but Lovina said it was alright. They had a little girl and named her Annata Noa Carriedo.

After a little while, the hospital staff put them in a room together. "Annata is so cute Lovina." Felicia said.

They laid the babies in the same bed. The cousins laid together until it was time to take them home. The only time they were not together was when their parents or aunts and uncles were holding them

After they got home, they had many visitors. Amelia and Kiku came by, and Amelia said she wanted a baby too. This almast caused Kiku to faint. He soon decided that he too wanted a child. Yao(China.I didn't know her female name, so I kept it the same) came by with her husband Ivan(Russia), Francine and Arthur came by, Natalia came with her sister Yekaterina(Ukraine), and Elizaveta, Roderich, and Gilbert also came by. By the end of the day, Felicia, Ludig, and Ciovanni were all tired. Felicia called Lovina, and Lovina said she also had a lot of visitors.

Lily and Vash cam by the next day, and so did a lot of other people. Giovanni loved Vash. Vash was reluctant to hold him at first, but really enjoyed it after a few minutes. Lily loved the baby a lot.

Lily and Cash then visited Lovina and Antonio. Vash was a little better at holding baby Annata, and Lily fell in love with her and her dress. She asked Vash if he could get her one like it. Vash said yes. They left the new parents, and went home.

Lovina called her sister, and they talk for a long time. When Annata started crying, Lovina got off the phone. She tried her best to calm the baby down. after a while, Antonio wrapped his arms around both girls, started rocking back anf forth, singing a lullaby in Spanish. It wasn't long before the warmth of both her parents, and the soothing voice of her father, put the baby to sleep.

"I love you Antonio." Lovina said.

"I love you too Lovina. And I love our baby girl." Antonio said.

Felicia and Ludwig put Giovanni in his crib after getting him to sleep. Ludwig wrapped Felicia in a hug. "I love you Feli." He said. "Look what we did. We made such a great kid."

"I know we did. I love you too Ludwig. Let's go to bed." Felicia said. They got into bed. "Good night Luddy." Felicia said, kissing Ludwig.

"Good night Feli." Ludwig said, kissing her back.


End file.
